Applications that are tailored to run on mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), and the like) usually include a container in which an application specific website or collection of webpages may be rendered or displayed. These mobile applications may be customized for a user or organization using metadata. The metadata is typically stored in a metadata database (DB) associated with the user or organization, which is typically located in a remote storage facility of a cloud computing service, an enterprise information technology service, customer relationship management system, and/or other like service providers. In order to render a webpage in the mobile application container, the mobile application requests and downloads associated metadata along with other data each time a webpage is requested. Constantly requesting metadata for rendering in the mobile application container each time a webpage is requested increases signaling overhead and may delay rendering of the requested page thereby increasing user frustration.